The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for automatically winding a thin electric wire in a small hole in a toroidal core.
Heads in video tape recorders, for example, are in the form of a disk having a plurality of cores on its outer peripheral edge. Each core has a small-diameter hole with a thin electric wire of a diameter on the order of 0.03 mm being wound as a coil therein. The coils in the holes serve to convert magnetically recorded signals into electric signals when a magnetic tape is traced by the head.
It has been conventional practice to manually wind the electric wire in the core hole while observing the core hole at an optically magnified scale. The manual wire winding however is disadvantageous in that wire coils are fabricated at a poor production rate, cannot be mass-produced, and thus are highly expensive. Under the circumstances, there has been a demand for automatized wire winding operation.